DE 40 35 528 C2 describes a connection arrangement between a mowing sickle drive and a linear reciprocating mowing sickle in double sickle cutting devices of front mowers.
The introduction of a lifting movement is achieved via a driving pin connected to a pivotably moved drive lever. This represents a connection element in a further connection element including a pivoting bearing connected to the mowing sickle. The pivoting bearing arrangement is necessary, as the driving trunnion is moved, because of its attachment to the drive lever following the pivot movement of the drive lever on a circular track. Since the mowing sickle is only guided in a linearly reciprocating fashion during operation, the arrangement has to allow for a constant pivoting movement of the driving trunnion relative to the connection element connected to the mowing sickle as well as an axial displacement of the driving trunnion. The first connection element, which connects the mowing sickle, has an annular formed portion with a circular cylindrical bore. An intermediate ring, closed in a circumferential direction, is accommodated in the bore and is retained with its circular cylindrical outer face adapted to the contact bore. The intermediate ring has a hollow spherical inner face. The hollow spherical inner face pivotably houses a bearing ring, closed in circumferential direction, and houses a spherical outer face. The bearing ring has a circular cylindrical through bore. The driving trunnion displaceably rest in the bore, along the axis of the through bore, to compensate for position change which results from the movement of the driving trunnion with the drive lever on a circular track relative to the displacement axis of the mowing sickle.
Other drives for mowing sickles are known where movement of the connection element, connected to the mowing sickle, corresponding to the linear reciprocating movement of the mowing sickle, is directly introduced by a gearing arrangement. This is illustrated, for example, and described in DE 39 31 736 C2. Here, no permanent relative movements need to be compensated for in the connection arrangement between a connection element, formed as a driving trunnion, and a connection element, connected to the mowing sickle. However, adjustment must be possible, which enables relative positioning of the components to each other during assembly. This adjustment must be securely maintained and must enable an easy detachment for the exchange of the mowing sickle.
The disclosure provides a connection arrangement between a mowing sickle drive and a mowing sickle. The connection enables a secure maintaining of the assembly position. Also, it enables removal and renewed assembly and easy detachment and adaptation to the eventually changed assembly. Further, the connection enables a long life span.